


Crescendo

by SoulStealer1987



Series: Starchasers [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Music, Suda would be proud, definitely not, ft. Kris, is this tenno about to let her life stop her from starting a band?, the kid who'd much rather jam out than fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: Spoilers for The Second Dream.Sparrow hasn't sung in a very, very long time. Even if she doesn't count the time spent in cryosleep, it's still a long time. She hasn't sung since the Zariman, for a whole lot of reasons. But... crafting Octavia, spending enough time around Cephalon Suda... maybe it's time she gave it another go.Or, a Tenno grabs her Warframe and her spare Helios and starts what's technically a one-man band.





	Crescendo

Behind her mask, Kris grins. She’s found it takes a lot of concentration to control any frame outside of Transference, _especially_ Octavia, but they’ve practiced this. She’s practiced this, Octavia’s practiced this, Helios practiced this. Getting a Helios to do something other than scan everything in sight was… a struggle, but she’s pretty sure she’s messed with its programming enough to get it to do what she wants. Never mind that Simaris might permanently ban her from Sanctuary for it. It’s fine, she’s got another Helios for combat and _that_ one’s a Prime.

Practicing, in any case, was one thing, especially considering that the only actual instrument she had between her frame, Helios, and herself was Octavia’s mandachord—at least, at first. Fortunately, Merril had eventually relented and helped her mess with Helios’ programming, although that might have been because she didn’t want her to have something blow up in her face again.

Anyway. She’s here, she’s ready. Behind the mask, she’s Kris. A survivor of the Zariman Ten-Zero. A Tenno. Not quite human, and not quite not.

But with the mask, she’s Sparrow, and she’s ready to play. Here’s to hoping nothing blows up this time, Suda might be mad if anything does. Mainly because she’s strategically located just outside of Suda’s room in Strata, not too far from the Arbiters.

She takes a deep breath. Before she can stop herself, she signals for Octavia and Helios both to start playing. Helios provides the beat. Octavia handles the rest of the instrumental.

And Kris? Kris sings, truly sings, for the first time since the Zariman. Her mask's necessary—for obvious reasons, she's pretty sure the Lotus would freak if _more_ people learned about the Tenno's secret. But she can sing through it, and she can sing. Her careful practice, preparation, learning how to control a Warframe outside of Transference… it’s paid off. Even if her control over Octavia is particularly limited, it’s enough to play. It’s more than enough.

People glance over in passing. A couple stop to listen. It’s not much, but it’s something, and it’s more than she was really expecting her first time.

“You take requests?” Someone asks, after she finishes a particularly catchy song. Kris smiles, nods.

“Sure do. If I know it, I’ll play it. If I don’t, I’ll learn it for next time.”

And she does. She returns to Strata Relay a week later, several new songs she can sing. This time, she’s come prepared.

 _I take requests,_ says a sign propped up against a tin reading _tips_. Truth be told, Kris would do this for free. And, as time passes, she often does. The tip tin is empty sometimes, usually when she’s trying out a new Relay. She soon finds that some songs are more popular than others in certain places, and that across all of the Relays, the best place to play is between Suda and the Perrin Sequence. Suda’s operatives seem to enjoy her music the most—no surprise there—and Perrin gives the best tips.

Kris still has to go on missions, obviously. And she does, fairly frequently at that. But when she can, when she’s got time, she drops by the nearest Relay with her Octavia and her non-combat Helios, and sings.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of Operators, whoops. Kris is one of them. Needless to say, she really, really likes music.


End file.
